


the falkland islands

by d_v_whelan



Category: Brave New World - Aldous Huxley
Genre: Canon Continuation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_v_whelan/pseuds/d_v_whelan
Summary: bernard and helmholtz arrive at their new home.





	the falkland islands

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this junior year for my honors english extra credit project, and since i'm graduating in a week i was looking through my old stuff and found this. no one is looking up brave new world fanfiction but i figured i'd post it anyway 'cause it's not like it's doing anything sitting in my old high school files.

“What are they wearing?” Bernard whispered to Helmholtz, eyes trailing up and down the figures of the people before him.

The man was an Alpha, undoubtedly, but he wasn’t wearing gray. He was clad in a purple coat and black pants, with a green hat on his head to block out the sun. Under the hat, his face was weathered, with wrinkles and whiskers. Bernard shuddered. 

The woman was even worse. The skirt she was wearing was blue, and the ends of it dragged the ground and were stained brown. Her coat was gray, but she looked more like a Beta to Bernard. Her hair was ratty and graying, and her eyes, however smiling, showed signs of age.

Helmholtz gave him a quick look then walked up the dock, hand outstretched for shaking and a gigantic smile plastered on his face. Bernard lingered behind and watched as the rocket disappeared from view. So that would be it.

“Hello, newcomers!” The man said, taking Helmholtz’s hand in both of his and shaking it vigorously.

Bernard trailed behind, face reddening when he looked around at all the people watching them. He was still the shortest.

Next was the woman’s turn. “Welcome to the Falkland Islands! Or, as we like to call it, Moreau Island. Have you read that?”

“Don’t be foolish! Of course they haven’t. They’ve been trapped in the confines of society their entire life.” The man shook his head at her, but he was smiling. He turned back to Bernard and Helmholtz, who were giving them strange looks.

“I’m Friedrich Locke! But you can call me Freddie.”

“And I’m Anne Curie,” the woman added, sticking a hand out for Bernard to shake. He didn’t take it and she dropped it without a word.

“Helmholtz Watson and Bernard Marx, sir!” Helmholtz knew Bernard wasn’t in the mood for talking.

“Marx, eh? Like the late great Karl,” Anne said, nodding to Bernard.

“Who?” He asked, wondering if that was someone he should have known.

“Ah, never mind. I forget you lot don’t read.”

“I read plenty,” Helmholtz interrupted.

“Do you?” Locke said, challenging him, smirking. “The two of you follow me, then. Anne, take their things.”

Anne looked disappointed, but she grabbed their bags nonetheless and went off in the direction of the other islanders.

Bernard and Helmholtz, meanwhile, followed Friedrich. “There’s the sleeping halls,” he said, pointing ahead to two large buildings facing each other with a fountain in the center. “No hypnopaedia here! Not separated by gender, either, but be warned,” he suddenly turned to them, a dark expression on his face, “not all of us take promiscuity so lightly.” His expression shifted and now he was smiling. “You’re not in Kansas anymore.”

“We’re from London, actually,” Helmholtz said, his brows knitted in confusion.

Locke shook his head, laughing. “It was a reference to a book. Come, let me show you someplace else.”

They followed him up a snowy path, their World State-sanctioned boots sinking into the mud and getting their feet wet. Bernard trembled, wishing he had worn a better coat.

“They would have us believe that being exiled is terrible in the World State. It seems they do more here than they let on,” Helmholtz noted thoughtfully. It was a shame he’d never be able to tell anyone else.

“True. Not that that matters anymore, because you’re here now, and you aren’t leaving!” Locke laughed again and then stopped at the top of the hill. “And this is the library,” he said, spreading his arms out wide.

The building before him seemed to be the largest among the town. There were others surrounding it, and plenty of people ambling about, but this one was three stories. Sure, measly compared to what Bernard and Helmholtz were used to, but this was what they were going to have to get used to now.

“What’s in there?” Helmholtz asked, trying to peer through the windows.

“Books. Lots and lots of books, thousands. Long books, short books, books about real things, books about fake things. I like those kind best. It’s where some of us spend most of our time. And you, Mr. Watson, I think will feel right at home.”

Bernard thought of the books in the Controller’s office and wondered how there could possibly be thousands just like it. Thousands of stories with different beginnings, middles, and endings. There was simply no other way to find out, he supposed, than to read them all. He stood behind Helmholtz and also looked up at the building thoughtfully. Perhaps he wouldn’t have such an awful time here after all.


End file.
